1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to the field of application of siding, particularly vinyl siding, to buildings, and more particularly to tools employed to secure one row of siding to an adjacent row of siding.
2. Description of the Related Art
Tools are available to crimp vinyl siding. Presently tools crimp the top of the piece of siding against an inside piece of utility trim. A positive lock is not always attained. This is a particular problem regarding achieving a secure connection between the top horizontal row of vinyl siding and the row immediately below, which row is typically the highest nailed piece of siding. A poor lock to the utility trim results in the top piece of siding loosening and falling away from the top nailed horizontal row of vinyl siding.
Tin snips have been employed with a twisting motion in an attempt to provide a more secure attachment however, the technique is difficult to teach to workers. Therefore, there exists a need for method and apparatus for more efficiently securing adjacent pieces of vinyl siding in general, and the top piece of siding to the top nailed piece of siding in particular.